After 4 Days
by Kim HyoRa
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih. Sasuke yang tampan, dan Naruto yang manis. Tetapi Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sasuke. Akankah cinta mereka terus berlanjut? DLDR, RnR?


**Disclaimer :** Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto.

**Title :** After 4 Days.

**Main Chara :** Sasu(fem)Naru.

**Genre :** Romance, Angst

**Warning(s) :** TYPO, OOC, FemNaru, Death Chara, AU, Multichap, DLDR, dll.

**Summary :** Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih. Sasuke yang tampan, dan Naruto yang manis. Tetapi Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sasuke. Akankah cinta mereka terus berlanjut?/ DLDR, RnR?

Amane Rara 'Misa-Chan©2012

After 4 Days

Don't Like Don't Read!

RnR?

.

.

.

"Haah~" terlihat salah seorang murid di kelas 11-C sedang menghala nafas seraya menenggelamkan mukanya dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja bernama Naruto. Saat ini guru pelajarannya sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa mengajar.

"Kau kenapa Naru?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang diikat kebelakang dengan warna mata biru tak seindah langit biru, Ino.

_TAP TAP TAP_

"Ada masalah dengan Sasuke-senpai?" Tanya seorang wanita lain berambut coklat diikat seperti orang China yang tiba-tiba datang berlari lalu _jb jb_ (?).

"Eh?" Sontak, dua makhluk tadi –Naruto dan Ino– kaget dan menengok kearah orang yang _jb jb_ tersebut.

"Tenten, kau mengagetkanku!" seru Ino memukul pelan pundak temannya itu-Tenten-.

"Hehe, gomen. Jadi, Naru, kenapa kau sering menghala nafas seperti tadi? Ada masalah dengan Sasuke-senpai?" Tanya Tenten sambil mengeret kursi seorang murid ke tempat Naruto dan Ino. Lalu mendudukinya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan , Sasuke adalah pacar Naruto. Seorang pemuda tampan dan kaya raya yang selalu di puja-puja oleh kaum perempuan. Terlahir dari keluarga terkenal, yaitu keluarga Uchiha. Sekarang Sasuke duduk dibangku kelas 12, 12-A lebih tepatnya.

"ngg…" Naruto menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Tenten.

"Lalu?" Ino nimbrung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Naruto ringan.

"Wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino," Jawab Naruto menenangkan Ino.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar." Sambung Naruto, lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya yang sedang menatap punggungnya denga heran. Setelah itu Ino dan Tenten saling bertatapan,

"Pembohong." Ucap mereka berdua.

Tanpa disadari Naruto dan kedua temannya, salah seorang dari murid kelas 11-C sedang menatap kepergian Naruto –ke kamar mandi– dengan pandangan sedih dan miris.

.

**-Di Kamar Mandi-**

**Naruto's POV**

Hah, akhirnya aku bisa pergi dari mereka. Apakah wajahku sepucat itu sehingga mereka bisa melihatnya?. Aah, aku hamper lupa. Perkenalkan, Aku Namikaze Naruto. Seperti yang telah kalian ketahui, aku adalah pacar dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Sudah hampir satu tahun aku menjadi pacarnya. Dan selama hampir satu tahun itu pula aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sebenarnya aku terkena sebuah penyakit mematikan yang salah satu gejalanya adalah pusing berkepanjangan lalu bisa mimisan kapan saja. Aku menderita penyakit ini sejak aku masih kecil. Aku tidak ingin memberitahukan penyakit ini kepada Sasuke. Aku takut dia akan mengasihaniku. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi. Yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah melihatnya bahagia. Yaah, walaupun mukanya selalu berekspresi diingin.

Pada dasarnya orang tua Sasuke tidak memperbolehkan Sasuke untuk berpacaran denganku. Tapi karena Sasuke nekat, sampai saat ini dia memacariku. Aku anggap itu salah satu bukti cintamu padaku Sasuke.

Disamping aku mempunyai pacar, aku juga mempunyai kakak perempuan bernama Deidara. Dia adalah seorang perempuan yang tomboy. Sebenarnya dia sekarang sudah kuliah, tetapi karena dua tahun tidak naik kelas, jadinya dia sebaya denganku, kelas 11, 11-C tepatnya sama sepertiku. Deidara-nee itu sebenarnya pintar, tetapi karena dirinya malas dan kelewat tomboy, makanya ia tidak naik kelas.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai dikamar mandi. Akupun langsung melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam ruang kamar mandi.

.

**Normal PV**

.

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang sebahu di sebuah toilet wanita KHS (Konoha High School) di lantai 2 tengah memasuki kamar mandi, dia adalah tokoh utama kita, Naruto. Kakinya melangkah kearah tempat berjejernya westafel. Di depan jejeran westafel tersebut ada sebuah kaca besar. Naruto memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di kaca tersebut.

Benar saja, wajahnya sangat pucat! Tetapi Naruto tidak mempedulikannya dan langsung memutar kran westafel lalu mencuci tangannya dan membasuh mukanya. Saat tangannya lepas dari wajahnya, setetes darah keluar dari hidungnya. Narutopun mengalihkan kembali arah pandangannya kearah kaca. Ya, Naruto mulai mimisan.

Diambilnya _tissue_ yang tertempel di tembok lalu disumbatnya hidungnya dengan cepat. Rasa pusingpun mulai menyerangnya. Karena tak tahan dengan rasa pusing yang sangat ganas menyerangnya, Naruto menduduki dirinya di bawah lantai dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok.

Setelah rasa pusing itu mulai mereda, iapun segera keluar dari kamar mandi –tidak lupa membuang _tissue_ yang tadi disumbatkan kehidung dan mengambil _tissue_ lain untuk menyumbatnya lagi (dan beruntung mimisannya mulai mereda)–.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan sangat terhuyung-huyung karena tiba-tiba rasa pusingnya datang lagi –walaupun tidak separah yang tadi–. Saat Naruto ingin melewati kelas kekasihnya, yaitu kelas 12-A, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak mungkin ia melewatinya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa Sasuke tau apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Akhirnya Narutopun memutuskan untuk berlari melewati kelas 12-A, setelahnya, ia kembali berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung. Sekarang, ia tengah melewati ruang UKS. Mau bagaimana lagi, untuk menuju kelasnya dia harus berjalan lewat sini. Saat melewati ruang UKS, rasa pusing mulai menjalar lagi. Kali ini lebih _dahsyat_ dari yang di toilet tadi. Karena tidak sanggup menopang berat badannya, Narutopun pingsan di depan UKS.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

"Jadi caranya kita bisa mengalikan ini dengan ini dan.. *blablabla*"

Haah, kupingku sangat sakit mendengar ocehan guru itu. Karena bosan melihat guru matematika yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran, aku mengarahkan pandanganku kearah luar jendela. Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan Narutoku ya sekarang. Apakah dia juga bosan –sama sepertiku– mendengarkan ocehan guru yang sedang menerangkan di depan kelas.

Akupun mulai tenggelam dengan pikiranku tentang Naruto. Haah~, Naruto, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu denganmu.

_TAP TAP TAP_

Bunyi apa itu? Kualihkan pandanganku dari luar jendela kearah koridor. Bukankah itu Naruto? Tetapi kenapa ia berlari? Dan… Apa yang dipegangnya untuk menyumbat hidungnya itu? _Tissue_?

Firasat buruk mulai menghantuiku. Apakah Naruto… Akh tidak! Bodoh kau Sasuke! Jangan berpikiran _negative_ tentang pacarmu! Ah, lebih baik aku akan menanyakannya saat pulang nanti. Naruto, kau sangat membuatku khawatir.

**End Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **waah sesuatu! Ini fic terpenjang Misa! Uwooo~! *ditendang readers.*. Pas mikirin fic ini, Misa nangis-nangis sendiri di kamar. Apalagi ntar pas bagian ending di fic ini. Tapi InsyaAllah Misa juga akan membuat sekuel dari fic ini dan itu HAPPY ENDING~. HOREE~! *ditimpuk batu*. Ini fic gak layak publish Misa yang kesekian kalinya. HAHAHA. Maaf kalo ada BANYAK Typo yang berserakan. Misa gak sempet baca ulang. Delete or No?. RnR Please?


End file.
